The Sora chronicles
by Kitsune of the Wind
Summary: Two years has passed since the battle with Xemnas and peace has returned...or has it? Sora is haunted by his past and a mysterious group is trying to accomplish something. Can Sora figure out thier plan or are the worlds doomed?
1. ch1: Is it over?

The Sora chronicles  
By The Chronicler

**Disclaimer:  
This is a purely fanfic I made. Some things will be OOC. The main idea came from KH and KH2. I will attempt to make the Sora chronicles as PG-13 as I can. Also some ideas and events may come from other events and stories. Beta read by Kitsune of the Wind and Neverwinterknight. Special thanks to Kelly & Jane from Demyx time/Axel time, and other thanks to all of the people who are supporting me.  
**  
The Sora chronicles ch.1: Is it over?

Sora laid on the sand, wearing a white bathing suit and a black shirt, idling the blue sky. It has been two years since their battle with Xemnas, and all has been calm**.** Sora has just finished 10th grade, and was on summer break. Kairi had just finished 11th grade due to that she was at school throughout the year Sora wasn't there, and as for Riku, he was home schooled**. **

"_Maybe that's why he's going prematurely bald,"_ Sora thought**, **as he lay there on the sandy beach of the island**. **He missed Riku, Kairi, and everyone else**. **Riku went to his uncle's for further home schooling, and Kairi was in another town at her friend's house for the entire summer**, **and everyone else went somewhere else**. **

For the first time, Sora was alone (excluding Roxas)**. **He gently reached out his hand, and focused some energy**. **At first, there was just a ball of light in his hands, then it formed into a poll like object, and soon a giant key formed, the handle in Sora's hands**.  
**_"The keyblade",_ he thought, _"will I ever use it again, will the heartless ever come back again, and if they do will I be ready?"_ Soon the memory of him fighting Xemnas flowed back into his mind**. **Sora and Riku had just barely beaten him**. **"_Of course I will!" _Sora exclaimed in his head, _"I have beaten the most powerful being alive; there couldn't be anything stronger than me or Riku!"  
_Or is there?

*************************************************************************

"So that's him?!" shockingly asked a extremely buff man in a black and white suit, and a red tie**.** His voice was shallow, but somehow dark**. **"He holds one of the three legendary keyblades, and don't forgot Ixan, that he beaten Xemnas." The woman explained, in a light angelic tone**.** The Woman was wearing black sweat pants, and a black tank top that just showed the top of her breasts**.  
**She may have been a foot or two shorter than Ixan, but she was smarter and more powerful than he was, in magical terms**.** "I know Angxla, and its good riddance that madman was annihilated, he could have killed us all."

"That is true." said Angxla.  
Angxla than turned her head to Ixan and asked in a smug tone "You learned a new word, haven't you?"

"Shut it, what's the plan now?" yelled Ixan. Angxla turned to him, and grinned "Let us put him to the test, I'm sure he could use some exercise, come to me my heartless!"

Kitsune here, I hope you readers like the beginning of this story. From what I have heard from The Chronicler, there's going to be a fight scene coming up. I'm looking forward to it. Hope to see you again in the next chapter.


	2. Ch2 The Test, part 1

The Sora chronicles  
By The Chronicler

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts, but we wish we did.**

**Beta-read by Kitsune of the Wind and Neverwinternight.**

Ch.2 The Test, part 1

Sora was wondering whether or not to go back home**. **Suddenly he heard a giant "weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee BOOM!" He stared back in horror and amazement; a giant rock blocked the path to the secret place. He ran to the boulder without hesitation and slashed it with the keyblade. The stone split into two and cleared the path**.** All of a sudden, he heard a strange noise behind him. He slowly turned his head to see in his horror**.** _"__**Heartless**__, but that can't be, who could have summoned them, and why are they here?" _

The heartless popped out of the ground and jumped at the shocked Sora**.** Sora just barley parried the attack and pushed the heartless away**.** The heartless fell on its back and shifted back into the ground**. **Sora sighed in relief; he was just about to walk away from the secret place when he saw three heartless. All of them attack him at once. He jumped back and shouted "THUNDER!" Suddenly, a dark cloud hovered over the heartless and a brief flash of lightning came down on them. For a moment all there was a dark cloud of what remained of the heartless that were destroyed, but out of the darkness came hundreds of thousands of heartless. A memory flashed before Soras' mind.

This is similar to what happened to him before; it was what made him start his journey. The night after they prepared for their trip to find other worlds, there was a storm. Sora rushed over Island, finding out that Riku and Kairi also went to the island. He searched all over the island and wound up finding Riku first, then Kairi. But while he was trying to find them, there were hundreds of thousands of heartless. In the end, he was unable to protect his friends and the island. Still to this day, he regretted to be unable to protect his friends. _"Could it be happening again?" _He thought _"No, it can't be I defeated Ansem, well actually the heartless of … I can't lost in thought now, why are there so many heartless here and what is their purpose?" _

Suddenly, the Shadows started walking towards him. Carefully watching him as if he were to do something unexpected. Sora ran forward, with the keyblade in his hand, pointed at the heartless**.** For what seemed like hours, Sora hacked ad slashed through heartless. Jumping, twirling, pairing attacks one at a time. Very soon he became quite tired, but he continued fight. _"I'm not going to lose; I'm not going to lose this island, nor Kairi or Riku!"_ Sora chanted over and over each time he got tired and all seemed hopeless, but the more he fought the more he slowed down**.**

Soon the sky grew darker and air grew dense**.** He knew that time was running out and that he would surly lose, but he wouldn't give up, he couldn't**.** Finally, of what seemed like an eternity, he collapsed, with the shadow heartless dancing around him proudly, surly thinking that they have won. Sora was about to give up hope, but then he remembered whatSaïx told him, "_Heartless are mercenaries, they obey who is stronger." _At that very moment, a second wind went over Sora. He just had to find who was in charge of the heartless. The problem is, can he find him/her before he runs out of time.

Kitsune here, damn cliff hanger even I don't know what's happening. The Chronicler's computer is having problems, so it may be a while till the next chapter is up, but we'll try to get it to you readers as soon as we can.


	3. Ch3 Test, part2

The Sora chronicles  
By The Chronicler

**Disclaimer:  
We do not own KH or KH2, but we wish we did. Some ideas and events may have come from other events and stories. Beta read by Kitsune of the Wind, and Neverwinterknight. **

Ch.3 Test, part2

Sora started dashing through the heartless, randomly slashing shadow heartless that were in front of them**. ** He looked vigorously for the person who was summoning heartless**.**

As he ran, he started to think**.**

The person couldn't be in the mountains; the evil monkeys live there**, **and theres a lack of air**.** But what about the tree house? Sora run up to the tree house, but nothing was there**.**

He than went to the ship. He checked it head to toe, but didn't find anything, but a copy of kingdom hearts 2**.** Which when Sora found it he thought, _"He looks familiar."_ He started to look around the ship so more as he thought frantically. Suddenly, he saw a black cloud around the secret place.

Sora dashed without any second thought.

While behind the tree house,Ixan was told to drop a boulder in front of a cave (he had no idea what significance it would make, but he didn't care)**. **Just then, he saw the keyblade wielders run up to the blocked cave, and cut the boulder in two**.**

Just as he did that, Angxla told him to summon the heartless to attack the keyblade wielder**. **

At first only one obeyed him**. **And surprisingly, the keyblade wielder was barely able to block it**. **He laughed inside his head, even when he saw Sora use magic**. **He thought it was good, but not great.

He believed that its not interlay speed that can destroy a foe, it's also how strong you are**. **While Angxla believes its speed and wisdom that can destroy a foe**.** That why her nickname is "Angxla the dark witch" and Ixan "Ixan the strongman"**. ** For Ixan could lift 5 mountains or more with his bare hands**,** Angxla could lift the same amount or more with her mind**. **

Anyway, after a while all the heartless started to attack him, and the boy started to run away**. **At first Ixan thought he was a coward, but then it looked like if he was searching for something**.** Ixan turned to Angxla and was about to tell her about what that boy was thinking, but she stopped him before he was about to speak**. **"Now let's go, we need to get into that cave immediately."

"Why?"

"Because I need to fight where our advantage is, I can't fight well face to face"

"Ok what about me?"

"Watch him; if he comes near the cave stop him"

Ixan thought about it, _"Why does she need to go in there when she could just stay on this tree while I fight?" _he asked himself, _"Is there more to what she says or is it just me?"_

Another chapter done. Sorry it a little awhile, both of our schools gave us a lot of work to do. I hope you guys like this chapter. The next chapters are almost done. I just need to edit them and they should be up soon.

Kitsune of the Wind


	4. Ch4 Who are you?

The Sora chronicles By The Chronicler

Ch.4 Who are you?

Sora ran to the secret place, realizing it might have been a trap to lure him away somehow**.** He ran faster than he ever thought he could, for the thought of him losing everything again haunted him**. **Five feet before he reached the secret place, a giant man in a black & white suit with a red tie stood before him**.** The man must have been seven feet tall, and by the looks of it, he had to have worked out a lot since he looked overly buff**. **

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Sora shouted at the man**, **but all the man did was smile and say "Sorry kid, but I have orders not to let you into that cave."

"Who's and why?" Sora asked wondering who could be behind this**.**

"The person is none of your concern and as for why, because I was ordered not to let anyone in there, got it?" "Do you know why that person is making you block the entrance?" Sora asked hoping to get more information out of the person**. **

"Nope, and really I don't care why, now if you wish to proceed you have to get passed me, and trust me, you don't want do that."

The words angered Sora that he could not get any information out of the big lug and that he thought that he could beat him.

"Right and why not?" Sora overconfidently asked**.**

"Attack me and you'll find out." Sora dashed faster than a speeding bullet, jumped into the air and swung his keyblade at the man**.** But all the man did was block it with his knuckles, holding Sora in mid-air, and scold him with one word "Pathetic."

Suddenly, the man disappeared and reappeared right behind Sora**.** Sora turned his head just to see a giant fist hit him in the face**.**

Sora dove straight into the sand, which made a giant crater of sand**. **An explosion of pain swam all over Sora; the punch felt like someone hit him with a sledge hammer three times, even though the sand cushioned him, everything seemed to hurt like hell**.**

Sora attempted to get up, but than he heard a male voiced echoing, "GRAVARA!" Unexpectedly, Sora face went straight into the earth, his body felt like he weighed 500lb**. **

"I may not be known for using magic on someone, but I do know how to use it." Sora barely managed to move his head**. **He focus on the man, _"Who is he?" _Sora thought. Then, Sora saw something on the man**.** On his red tie there was a mark in black ink, it showed a heart with a diagonal cross over it**. **Suddenly, a brief flash of Ansem went through his mind**.** _"The heartless symbol!" _Sora thought,_" Is he related to Ansem, if so how?"_

Sora again tried to get up, but he could still only move his head**.** He felt like he had 100lb on his back**.** Sora knew a bit about the spell, but he didn't know how to counter it. He did know that if the user loses concentration of the spell(s), it goes away**. **

"_If I could point my keyblade at him, I would be able to cast a spell on him, too." _All of a sudden, the ground moved and it seemed like the "Heartless" man was surprised by it. Either he didn't know about it or he did not know it would be this soon**.** But in that brief second it let Sora be able to break through the spell**. **

As soon as Sora stood up, the man started to caste another spell**.** Sora thought quickly, _"What do I do, if I run toward him or away I'm sure I'll be caught in the spell, I would have to have super…" _ Suddenly, Sora remembered a technique Cloud had taught him; Sonic thrust**.** It enhances your speed by x3, but it uses a lot of magic and energy**.**

But Sora had little choice; he focused on what Cloud had told him**.** "_**Be calm, focus your magic at the souls of your feet, then release it, it helps saying a word or two to release it .This technique will launch you to the enemy, but it won't work forever." **_Sora did the exact same thing**, **and muttered to himself, "Sonic Thrust"**.**

Sora launched himself at the enemy full force**.** The "Heartless" man blocked his attack, but Sora acted surprise when he disappeared right behind him**. **Sora took advantage of this, and slashed the Keyblade at the mysterious mans' back**.** The man screamed in agony and rage**.** Blood sprayed past Sora in a neat diagonal line**. **The man twisted around, flatted his right hand, and swiped it at Soras' neck**.** But Sora used rave to dodge the fatal blow and attacked the man's back again, but just before Sora was about swing another mighty blow the man said," I won't fall for the same trick twice!"

Unexpectedly, an explosion of energy and wind hit Sora**.** Needless to say that he was gusted away like a piece of paper in a thunderstorm**.** Just before Sora hit a palm tree near the seaside shack, Sora recovered in mid-air**.** He looked at the spot where the man blew him away, but the man was gone**.** Seemingly falling slowly in mid-air Sora looked around**.** Then in a split second, a flash of light appeared in front of Sora**.** Swiftly, the same man appeared out of the ball of light, but he looked a tad different**. **Instead of a black and white suit with a red tie, he wore black sweats, and an open black jacket showing his 6-pack and other layers of muscle and around his chest in black ink wear a heart with a diagonal cross in it**. **

For a while Sora stared in awe, but after five seconds went by, his head registered that the enemy was right in front of him! Sora lunged at the man while in mid-air, but in a brilliant flash of light, his keyblade was knocked out his hands**.** Sora was amazed and curious in how he did it. Then, Sora noticed that the man was holding something**.** He was holding something with a black handle, and a flat pole like object stretching out from it**.** Sora looked further down and saw crescent moon object stuck at the end of right side and at the very edge of the thing it was flat, no sharp edges, nothing**. **

It rarely took any time for Sora to realize what he was staring at**… a keyblade! **As soon as Sora hit the ground, he dashed for his keyblade**.** Just before he could even get in reach of it, the man appeared in front of him, and without hesitation, punched Sora in the guts**.** Sora instantly fell to the ground, drifting into unconsciousness**. **

But just before he fell unconsciousness, he heard a voice**.** A voice like his own, but colder, colder than ice itself, and it echoed in his head, "_Hello Sora"_

"_Who are you?" Sora asked. _

"_I am the phoenix for when you fall." _

"_Who are you?" _Sora asked again**. **

"_Better question," _it said in the same icy voice, _"What am I?"_


End file.
